Coco drabbles
by YellowFan98
Summary: A series of mostly un-related drabbles about Coco! Drabble 4: Busted. Lucy has found Natsu and Coco going through her stuff... And lets just say that she isn't very happy...
1. The tour with Romeo

Romeo and Coco were walking through a park in Magnolia together, they'd arranged for Coco to visit and for Romeo to show her the sights of the city. Romeo suggested that they sit down on a bench to rest as they'd been walking for the whole day non stop.

Coco looked up at him. She knew that she had to tell him. This wasn't something that she could keep in. She opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly got worried, so she closed it again and turned away.

They sat in silence for a few moments, Romeo not even noticing that she'd been about to say something, when Coco managed to gather up her courage, "Romeo…?" She asked softly, causing said boy to look at her with a questioning gaze.

"I-I have to tell you something…" She stuttered, Romeo started to get concerned but before he could ask her what was wrong she started to speak, "I forgot to pay you back!"

Such a thing was upsetting for Coco, she hated owing her friends and since she was so forgetful she usually forgot that she owed people things and never ended up paying them back.

Romeo smiled at her and shook his head, "It doesn't matter," He stated, "Come on! I have to show you the Guild!"

**A/N: The first in a series of drabbles about Coco! These are all from my Tumblr [aceoftheracecoco, in case anyone wants to follow me XP] and I thought I'd put them up for y'all to see! Also, sorry in advance for the OOCness of every character except for Coco Xd**

**I plan to post one of these everyday until I run out of them, then this'll be updated when I write some more~ Also, if you go to ask [Remember, delete the.'s and spaces XP] then you can request a drabble~**

**Um, hope someone enjoyed this XP**


	2. Stargazing with Romeo

It was coming to the end of Coco's stay in Earthland with Romeo, and somehow they had come up with an idea: Stargazing. The stars in Edolas were very different from the ones in Earthland.

Romeo pointed at a constallation in the sky, "That one's Canis Minor!"

Coco looked at where he was pointing and if she looked really closely, she could see that it did sort of look like a doggy like it was meant to, "Wow! These are really good! How do you know all of these?" Coco asked in awe.

"Lucy-nee taught me," Romeo responded, seeming slightly embaressed by the complement.

"Wow…" Coco breathed before resting her head down on the soft grass, "I like the stars here…"

Romeo was about to point out another constallation when he noticed that Coco had fallen asleep next to him, a smile ever present on her face.

**A/N: Day two of my drabbles XP This one was even shorter than the last one so just let me say: All of these are going to be very short. Just a warning!**


	3. Lucy's House with Natsu

"Are you sure that she won't mind…?" Coco breathed, glancing around the bedroom that she was in with Natsu.

Natsu laughed, "Of course not! You don't need to worry about anything, Coco~"

Natsu and Coco were currently in Lucy Heartfilia's bedroom, attempting to pull some small pranks on her. Of course, Coco didn't think that they were pulling pranks, instead she thought that they were 're-decorating Lucy's house to help her find things'.

Coco opened the drawer of the small cupboard next to Lucy's bed before turning beet red and staring at what was in it, "Wh-wha…? Is that _underwear_?"

Natsu looked up from the shoes that he was hiding and came over to Coco to investigate, "Oh, yeah…" He replied, trying his hardest not to look at said under-garments, "We saw them a while ago…"

Coco closed the draw quickly, "O-okay… I'm gonna look somewhere else…"

With that, she crawled over to the other side of the room, she was about to start rumaging through the closet when the door opened, revealing a very surprised and angry Lucy, holding Fleuve d'etoiles in her hand.


	4. Busted! with Lucy

Coco sprinted as fast as she could away from the Celestial Wizard. She wasn't quite sure where Natsu had gone to and she didn't stop to find out.

She had no idea what would happen if she was caught, but she kept running, and thankfully running was something that she was good at.

She heard Lucy calling out her and Natsu's names from behind her, but she didn't slow down. After running around the city for a while she thought that she was finally safe, so she slowed down.

She was walking around, looking for Natsu, when suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around in dread and saw the very person that she'd been running from standing behind her.

It was Lucy Heartfilia, or as Coco liked to call her 'Princess', and she wasn't looking very happy.


End file.
